The Dark Woods Love
by Finnyfin
Summary: Tino gets lost in the woods during the night. Normally that isn't a problem but in these woods it's said there is a crazy killer...Can Berwald save Tino before it's too late? Or will the Dark Woods Killer claim Tino as his next victim? Really bad summary, SuFin, rated T for violence. Cover art by my friend Momo.


Tino tightened his grip on his flashlight and made sure his small white hat was secure on his head. He had wondered off from his friends, Erik and Mathias and was now…lost. But that wasn't the worst of it. He was in the woods, in the dark, and there was a rumor that women were being kidnapped in these very woods. Sure the Finn didn't really have anything to worry about being a man but…he was "blessed" with getting a figure very similar to that of a woman's.

The Finn now held his flashlight with both hands. There was a twig snap and Tino whipped to face it. He didn't see anything or anyone. He tried to relax and looked forward again. There he saw it, a light. Well, lights. There was a house, '_Maybe who ever lives there will help me…Or better it might be Berwald's house!'_ The Finn thought. Berwald was a man that Tino met before in the woods when he got lost before. He was a really nice man and Tino had looked forward to see him again, despite his scary face. The house was pretty far. Tino hesitated a moment until he heard a twig snap.

Tino whipped around again. There it was…a face of a man. Tino gasped, turning and running in the direction of the house, hearing the cracking and crunching of twigs as the man followed in pursuit.

…

The Swede leaned on the post holding up the eve over his front porch. He rubbed his eyes, since he met that Finn who was lost during the winter…he couldn't stop thinking of him. Maybe it was because Berwald lived out in the woods and never really saw anyone…Maybe not…He couldn't help but blush slightly remembering the Finn's violet eyes and adorable smile and his little white barrette he had worried he had lost in the snow. It seemed like Tino never left the house without it from what he told the Swede.

Berwald was about to turn to go inside when he saw a small light. It looked as if it was coming from a flashlight and whoever was holding it was running. Berwald quickly grabbed his lamp and quickly started to walk out to meet up with the person. He raised an eyebrow when he heard a second pair of footsteps.

The Swede started to walk faster. As he got closer there was a scream, "Ohyaaah!" And the flashlight fell. Berwald recognized the scream, Tino. It couldn't be though.

Berwald moved to run to the light. He was correct it was a flashlight. Then he looked next to it and there it was…a small white barrette with a small Finland flag embroidered on the edge. The Swede quickly picked it up and the flashlight and looked around. Tino was running from something and he just let him be taken…

The Swede clenched the hat. He wouldn't be able to do anything to try to find him in the dark. Berwald was living in the woods to investigate the disappearing women and trying to stop the person that was labeled the Dark Woods Killer and he knew Tino could, maybe, possibly, absolutely, be mistaken for a girl from behind. Even more so in the dark.

Berwald clenched his teeth. Remembering the sight of the women he found. Whoever was taking them kept them for only a week or so…And from what the Swede could tell from the bodies, the person would do unspeakable things…then leave them to die, alone. Sometimes, if lucky, Berwald found them before they died. But she would be unconscious and before he could ask her anything…they passed away.

The Swede didn't want this to happen to Tino. Not the person that he…he fell in love with.

…

As Tino woke his head felt like it was going to burst. He tried to move his hand to rest on it but found it was restrained. Same with his other hand and both his legs. He tried to call out but found himself gagged. Tino's eyes widened, they quickly darted around the room. It was small, the walls had splatters of blood here and there. There was one window where early morning light flooded in.

Tino looked back to the walls and found one covered in tools. He swallowed roughly and tried not to think about what would happen to him.

The door knob giggled and a man entered. Tino closed his eyes tightly as tears started to roll down his cheeks knowing he was the Dark Woods Killer's next victim…

…

Just as the sun began to peek over the horizon Berwald was up and looking for signs of where Tino could have been taken. There was a drag trail eventually the dragging stopped and there was a small blood trail. Berwald clenched the barrette tightly as he began to follow it.

…

More tears streaked down Tino's cheeks as the man gently traced the knife along is face line to his chin. The Finn tried to turn his head away as the man spoke, "My, my…When I found you, you certainly looked like a woman…Hm~. You'll have to do as a boy too I guess…" He grinned, "It will certainly make all this a little more…exciting~." He pricked Tino's cheek causing him to flinch and more tears to form, "Now then…Shall we get started~?"

The man walked over to where there was a candle that had something, maybe made of iron, hovering over it. He walked back to Tino holding the thing and the knife and leaned down to Tino's face and grinned, "I want to hear that lovely scream~." He cut the gag from the Finn's mouth, "So make it loud. Since no one will hear~."

…

Berwald sat down by a tree and placed his head in his hands. He had lost the trail. With no trail he won't be able to find the Finn…Which meant he would end up like all those women. The Swede felt his heart clench. Images of the Finn broken, limbs cut open and burned and upper torso sliced and other worst things. No…Berwald wasn't going to let that happen…He stood and started to look around.

Berwald saw a small house it seemed abandoned so he turned to look in the other directions. He finally decided to go one why when there was a blood churning scream from the abandoned house. Berwald felt all the blood rush from his face. He quickly turned and ran to the building.

…

All Tino could see was red, it splattered everywhere. All he could hear was his own scream and the man's laugh. But what he felt was pain…Wanting it to stop. But he knew it wouldn't. Not until death finally clenched him. He decided to give up on screaming and allowed himself to go limp.

There was a sound of splintering wood and new pains stopped. Maybe he had decided to stop for the day…or maybe death was taking pity on Tino and would take him…The Finn felt himself freed and arms wrap around him. He knew it was death taking him, but all the pain was still there. He was ready, he heard a voice calling him and grasped at death.

…

Berwald handcuffed the unconscious man to the side, he quickly checked his shoulder that was struck by the man's knife, before rushing to the limp body of Tino. The Swede quickly released the Finn of his restraints. Tino didn't seem to be breathing. Berwald carefully held Tino's body to his own and called out the Finn's name. Calling him to come back. Tears started to roll down his cheeks, it's been so long since he last felt this sad.

He didn't know how he would go on knowing that the one he could have saved…he didn't. Even more that it was the one he loved.

Berwald was about to release Tino when the Finn's hand suddenly, yet slowly, moved and grasped the Swede's shirt. The Swede looked down at Tino with wide eyes. At first he thought his glasses were smudged but then he realized that Tino still had tears falling from his eyes. Berwald whipped them away along with the blood and let out a shaky sigh of relief. Tino was alive, he could be saved.

…

Tino felt a calloused hand whip the tears and blood from his face. The Finn realized he wasn't dead. He was nowhere near it at this point. Someone found him and was holding him. Tino opened his eyes, swallowing some blood that was in his mouth. At first his mind changed back to he was dying when he found that he was looking into the worried yet relieved eyes of Berwald.

Tino tightened his grasp on whatever he was holding and tried to speak, but he couldn't. Berwald motioned for him to stay silent and not try to talk. The Finn willingly did just that. All he wanted was, was to be held by the Swede.

Finally Tino pulled his eyes from Berwald's to see what his body was like…His arms were burned and his right upper arm had a gash from his shoulder to his elbow. His pants were cut open from the center of his thigh to the bottom and his legs were also burned and his shins covered in cuts. His body he couldn't see from Berwald's arms and he frankly didn't want to…Most of the pain was coming from there. He simply looked back at the Swede's eyes

Tino struggled not to close his eyes. He didn't want to stop seeing him, he didn't want to stop feeling him. If he fell asleep both would stop. Berwald started to move one of his arms from Tino. The Finn used his free arm and grabbed it, pulling the arm back around him. The Swede's eyes softened and as he held the Finn. Tino smiled slightly as his eyes closed and he the pain and everything seemed to disappear.

The Finn woke later to no longer being held. No he was in a bed, bandages wrapped around his forehead and limbs, maybe even his torso. Tino blinked when a familiar voice spoke, "Hey! Welcome back to the world of the living!"

Tino flinched at Mathias's shout when he heard the loud Dane let out a 'ohf' as Erik elbowed him, "Keep it down…This is a hospital…"

The Finn looked at his two friends and smiled until something hit him and his eyes widened, "Wh-Where's Berwald?" His voice was hoarse and weak.

Mathias quickly spoke, "Calm down…After you arrived here in the ambulance with him he had something to go do. So he contacted us and we've been here since. He said he would be back to check on ya."

"H-How long ago was that?"

Erik spoke, "Three days ago. You've been in and out of a comma because of blood lose. Berwald has been here every day…But he would get a phone call and have to leave again…"

Tino, with pain, snuggled further into his blankets, "I-I want to see him…If I can…"

Mathias and Erik looked at each other a moment before Mathias spoke, looking back to Tino, "Well…Neither of us has his number…An—"

"I do…" Tino interrupted, "Wh-When we met…He put it in my phone…We…We would sometimes talk…"

…

Berwald just got out from the trial of the Dark Woods Killer's trial. Since he saw what the man had done he had to stand against him in trial. Now all he wanted to do was go to Tino and not leave his side…He was going to make sure he was fine and stayed that way…His thoughts were interrupted as his cellphone went off.

The Swede took it out and was surprised to see it was Tino. He answered, "Hej?"

"Hi?" The voice didn't sound like Tino's. No it was a little lower and not as cheery, "This is Erik…Tino's friend…He woke and wants to see you…"

Berwald only grunted a reply and hung up, his heart swelling. The small Finn was asking to see him.

…

Tino had fallen asleep again by the time Berwald arrived at his room. Erik and Mathias had left to give them some "personal time" as the Dane put it before the Norwegian elbowed him.

Berwald pulled a chair up next to Tino's bed and took the Finn's small white hat from his pocket and placed it on the table. The Swede sat for what seemed to be the longest time when Tino finally woke again.

The Finn looked at the Swede and seemed to not register what he was seeing. Suddenly his eyes widened and a small smile spread on his lips. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. Berwald quickly and gently wiped them away, "No m're tears…" Berwald left his hand on Tino's cheek, "Th'y dun suit ya…"

Tino's smile grew and another tear fell, which the Swede quickly caught in his hand, "Sorry." The Finn's voice was only weak now.

"Th't w's the l'st one, ja?" Tino's smile grew more to the point that it passed on to Berwald as he smiled slightly. The Finn nodded, "Good." Berwald stroked Tino's cheek with his thumb as he leaned forward over the Finn until their noses were brushing, Tino's cheeks turning very red, "M'y I…?"

Tino carefully licked his lips then nodded, his face turning a deeper shade of red. The Swede carefully closed the distance between them to a sweet but still passionate kiss.

…

A year after Tino recovered the Finn had moved in with Berwald in the woods, knowing it was now freed from the Dark Woods Killer. In fact they had received a call and, as Tino being the only surviving victim, was asked to attend the man's death penalty. Since the man's family couldn't be found Tino decided to go…But he asked Berwald to join him.

Once the two arrived they were given the choice to say anything to the man. Berwald opened his mouth to refuse but Tino was fast, "I have…one thing to say to him…"

Berwald looked at Tino in shock while they were led to the man. The Swede leaned down to whisper into Tino's ear, "Wh't 're ya do'n'?"

Tino looked at him and smiled, placing a sweet kiss on Berwald's cheek, "You'll see…I have to do this…" Was all the Finn whispered back.

The Swede straightened, wrapping an arm around Tino protectively.

They were taken to a small room where the Dark Woods Killer was setting behind glass. The man looked up at them, his crazy look fading to one of sadness.

Tino walked up and sat in the free chair. There was a glass separating the two but Berwald still stayed close to the Finn, glaring at the man. Tino took an intake of breath then spoke, "My name is Tino…What's yours?"

The man looked at Tino shocked, his green eyes shaking slightly, "My name is Erick…"

Tino smiled, "I have a friend with that name. I'm sure you spell your's with a "ck"." Erick nodded, "My friend spells it with only a "k"." Berwald looked at Tino again with shock. The Finn continued to smile, "Oh. This is Berwald."

Erick looked at the Swede, "I recognize you…" There was a long pause, "…Sorry about your shoulder…" He looked down at his hands in his lap.

Tino cleared his throat, "Erick…" The man looked back up at Tino, "I forgive you…And," Tino reached into his pocket and took out a folded paper from his pocket, "This…is for you…" Tino slid the note through a hole in the glass. The man took it.

Erick looked as if a huge weight was lifted as he read the paper and smiled. Tears started to form in his eyes, "Thank you…" It came out as only a whisper.

Tino smiled as the door opened and the officer spoke, "Ok…Times up…"

Erick stood, hugging the paper, "Thank you, Tino and Berwald…" He was led by an officer to another room while another led Tino and Berwald to the watching room. Tino had hid his face with Berwald's arm when the killing began. The Swede held a hand behind Tino's neck and whispered soothing words to him.

…

Once Berwald and Tino were home the Swede asked the one question he had. Berwald was sitting on the couch with Tino in his lap, "Wh't w's 'n th't note?"

Tino sighed and leaned into the Swede more, "I found all the families of the women that were killed by him…and each wrote their own form of forgiveness to him…"

"Wh'n did ya do th's?"

Tino chuckled slightly, "I had Mathias's and Erik's help."

Berwald smiled, "'t seemed ta really m'ke 'im feel b'tter."

Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino's waist as the Finn turned his head slightly to just manage to see him, "Wouldn't you feel better if you were forgiven?" The Swede thought a moment before nodding. Tino smiled, "Let's drop this subject alright?"

Berwald rested his head in the crook of Tino's neck, "F'ne…"

Tino sighed a relaxing sigh, "This is nice…" Berwald nodded and tightened his hold on Tino.

**A/N**

**What happens when I watch Pewdiepie playing Slender…and then listen to Trick or Treat sung by Rin and Len. But I like how it turned out. Finally a one-shot. :3 I never write them cause when I write a story I get into I can't stop. But I'll hopefully have more one-shots in the future for those who don't like chapter ones. *shot***

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
